Harry Potter and the Half Blood Yank
by madurai
Summary: Her aunt is a famous American Nanny, her father is a werewolf. Meet Remus Lupin's half-blood love child. Mary Sue.


**Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Yank **

Palantina (Tina to her friends) Figalilly was a typical American pre-teen, with soft, brown hair, hazel eyes and a passionate sense of justice. Imagine Tina's surprise when, on the morning of her 10th birthday, an owl arrived carrying an invitation to attend Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. That is to say, the owl was a surprise, but Tina couldn't honestly say she was shocked to find out that she was a witch, given the number of odd and fantastical things that seemed to happen around her. That night her mother sat her down to give her The Talk. (Not _that_ Talk, ewwww). No, the one about how, as a young witch in England, Phoebe Figalilly had fallen in love with a kind but impoverished young werewolf named Remus Lupin. How, after one night of unbridled passion, Remus had rejected her for her own good ('_I don't deserve someone like you, Phoebe_. _I'm too poor, too dangerous, and far too young to be involved in a serious relationship.'_) And how, brokenhearted and pregnant, Phoebe vowed never to use magic again. She moved to America to live with her favorite aunt and namesake, who was married to a Muggle professor, and nine months later gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. Thus Tina's amazement that an owl could fly all the way from Scotland to a small college town in the middle of America was tempered with equanimity towards the fact that she was (1) a witch and (2) a half-werewolf (which did tend to explain a few things, like her fondness for steak tartare and need to regularly shave her eyebrows at the age of ten.)

Once Tina arrived at Hogwarts, it took the Sorting Hat a full three minutes to decide to which house she belonged, as her loyalty was matched only by her courage, and her intelligence was equal to her ambition. Finally, the Hat decided that she would best serve Ravenclaw, where her uncommon common sense might mitigate the flights of fancy to which some members of that house were prone. Tina settled in and immediately became known as a good friend and excellent student. Even Professor Snape was rumored to have once almost smiled at her exemplary depilatory potion.

Once Harry Potter arrived things got interesting, although it did not at first affect Tina directly. In her fifth year, however, fate intervened in the form of the new DADA professor, none other than her (unsuspecting) biological father Remus J. Lupin. Tina made it her mission to find out everything she could about her father. With excellent marks and strong recommendations from the other teachers, she convinced Lupin to take her on as a teaching assistant, marking papers and tutoring some of the younger students. One evening as she was returning a stack of first-year essays to his office she noticed a goblet of wolfsbane potion sitting on his desk, untouched. Realizing what had happened, and desperate to save her father from turning into the monster she knew he hated, she grabbed up the potion and ran to the Whomping Willow (where that funny little map on her father's desk had revealed him to be.) Arriving just in time, she shoved the potion at her father as he was climbing out of the tree and urged him to drink. As soon as he had downed the vile liquid the transformation began, but thanks to Tina's quick thinking she was facing a werewolf with the heart and soul of a man rather than a deadly monster. Together they walked the traitor Peter Pettigrew, a vindicated Sirius Black, three dumbstruck Gryffindors and an unconscious Professor Snape (now that was an interesting development) back to the castle. Unfortunately Pettigrew escaped the very next day while in custody of the Ministry of Magic, but that fact could hardly quell Tina's joy as she and her father enjoyed a tearful reconciliation.

The next two years passed by quickly. Although forced to resign from his position at Hogwart's, Remus and Tina maintained a close relationship and corresponded regularly. Tina was at a loss as to how to tell her mother about their reunion and decided to keep the news to herself, for now. In her seventh year she joined Dumbldore's Army, convincing Harry to contact Remus when it appeared as though Sirius had been captured by the Dark Lord, and thus averting what surely would have been a disastorous rescue attempt. 

As soon as she was of age Tina became a valued member of the Order of the Phoenix and close friend to the young Auror Tonks. Sadly, one evening Tina returned home to find her that mother (who had returned to London shortly after Tina's graduation from Hogwarts) had been attacked by Death Eaters and was mortally wounded. Tina immediately sent her Patronus to Remus, who reunited with his long-lost lover on her deathbed. She kissed his hand and told him that he deserved a happy life, and then Phoebe Figalilly died.

Seeing how distraught he was at her mother's death, and noticing the mutual attraction between them, Tina urged her father to pursue the colorful young witch Nymphadora Tonks. After some hesitation, Remus complied and the pair fell deeply in love. Even his long stint underground with the feral werewolves could not shake Remus' devotion, now that he had a daughter to remind him that he was indeed as human and as worthy of love as the next inconveniently-cursed wizard. During the long war of 1998, Remus, Tina and Dora lived in hiding while waiting for her younger brother to be born. On the night of the final battle, Tina urged her father and step-mother to stay at home safe with Teddy while she apparated to Hogwarts to join the fight. It was a long and desperate battle. In the end the Dark Lord was defeated, but at the cost of many lives. One of those lives, sadly, was Tina Figalilly's. She died a hero's death whilst saving the life of a Muggle-born student (who wasn't supposed to have been there, anyway, but oh, well.) Remus was devastated, but took solace in the fact that he had had even a few short years to get to know his daughter. One year later, Palantina Andromeda Lupin was born (proving that Dora had inherited her mother's penchant for dramatic names, after all.)


End file.
